


Red Rhapsody

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Love comes in many forms. The story of how friendly love developed into romantic love





	Red Rhapsody

Morganite was insufferable. Everyone in her service knew this, though none of them said so out loud. Today it was one of those days for her. She randomly tripped a Ruby, laughing all the while. The Gems in her service still kept their mouths shut.

"I am going to have some well-deserved rest and relaxation. This place better be spiffy clean by the time I get back." Morganite announced with a sneer

To her, those Gems were too stupid or too insignificant to be in her service, and she was planning how she could get rid of them already.

Once she left, the other Gems groaned before getting to work. They didn't want to risk being shattered.

The door opened, and a Pearl walked in. She was in higher branch of Morganite's service, and thus, she had more leeway than most.

"Everyday I wish, you see." Pearl sung "That my love would come to accept me."

Everyone present gasped. This Pearl was in love. But with whom? It definitely wasn't Morganite herself, given how self-serving and spoilt she was and the way she treated her subjects.

"Oh my." Pearl said

She walked over to Ruby and began to massage her injured leg. Ruby felt relief as skilled fingers did their job

"I understand that this could be seen as dense." Pearl sung "But still I wish I belonged to someone else."

Ruby got up and walked out with the others.

-x-

"Carry that package there." Morganite barked orders

Pearl rolled her eyes. She may be an 'elite' among Morganite's servants, but the trade-off of having an insufferable brat for a master wasn't worth it.

Several months later, a Ruby was re-assigned to become one of Morganite's servants. A gift, they all said. This Ruby seemed different, though Pearl couldn't understand why.

Pearl and the new Ruby met each other for the first time. Upon seeing Pearl, Ruby knelt on one knee.

"I am sorry, it's just that I feel inadequate when in the presence of someone as beautiful as you." Ruby explained

-x-

"Ruby." one of Morganite's Citrines called "As you know, there was a tournament in the arena. The one who wins brings high honour and prestige to both themselves and those they are affiliated with. Morganite had an unexpected trip, and she told us to choose the best representative."

Elsewhere, Morganite was stuffed into a closet by two of her own servants

"You'll pay for this, you insolent....."

"Why complaining, Morganite?" one of them cut her off "After all, by the time this whole thing is over, you will be closer to the top than you are now, and Ruby will be an elite."

"Did Ruby accept?"

"Yes, worked like a charm."

"Then give her these. They are power enhancers. With these, she will sweep through the competition."

"But won't this benefit Morganite as well?"

"Who cares? As long as our cohorts benefit also, I don't."

"Fair point."

-x-

 

Pearl found herself face-to-face with the smirking Citrine

"We can't topple the whole system." Citrine was saying "But we can switch the system around."

"What do you mean?" Pearl was confused

"If all goes well, by the end of this week, you will belong to Ruby." Citrine explained

Pearl stumbled backwards in shock.

"You'll get your wish." Citrine slapped Pearl on the back joyfully, causing her to stumble.

-x-

Everyone came to watch the annual tournament. Citrine had provided the best view for herself and her four friends: Spinel, Mossianite, Jadeite, and Pearl. The former three, along with Citrine, made this whole thing possible. Jadeite and Spinel kept Morganite busy and Mossianite provided the power enhancers.

First two competitors were a Jasper and Onyx. The group appeared uninterested.

Finally, the match they were all waiting for came. Ruby was facing off against an Agate.

"Do you really think she'll do it?" Spinel asked, worry evident in her voice "If she can't overcome this hurdle, this would all have been for nothing."

"She will." Mossianite said confidently "With both my enhancers and the power of love boosting her, there's no way she'll lose."

-x-

 

Mossianite's prediction came true. Much to the chagrin of Morganite, who was able to attend the occassion, she and Ruby stood side by side to receive their prizes. Morganite was now a General and Ruby was now Morganite's elite. While being a General had a bigger share of perks, being an elite had its perks as well.

One of them was being allowed to hand-pick a Pearl. Citrine, Spinel and Mossianite didn't doubt which Pearl Ruby would choose.


End file.
